


just my summer boyfriend

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [16]
Category: Community, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta spends the summer in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just my summer boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brin_bailey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brin_bailey).



Britta spends the summer in California, studiously not thinking about Greendale or anyone associated with it. Instead, she visits all of the hallowed shrines of the hippie movement, walks through the tourist districts of Hollywood, and finally settles down for a couple weeks in a cheap motel in Neptune.

It's her second day of being a beach bum when she runs into the guy. He tells her that if she doesn't wear more sunscreen, she's going to look like the lobster he had for dinner last night.

She snaps back that lobster's a pretty good look for her, actually, and she's pleased to see it makes him laugh.

He sticks out a hand and says, "I'm Logan."

She takes it and responds, "Lobster. But you can call me Britta."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Summerboy" by Lady Gaga.


End file.
